Clyde Donovan
Clyde Donovan, ehemals Clyde Goodman und Clyde Harris, ist ein 4. Klässler an der South Park Grundschule. Er wird orginal von Trey Parker gesprochen. Sein Geburtstag ist am 10. April, was man in der Episode Du hast 0 Freunde auf seinem Facebook Profil sehen kann. In Crack-Baby Basketball wurde enthüllt, dass Clydes Mutter Holländerin ist, und er deshalb wenigstens ein paar holländische Vorfahren besitzt. Aussehen Er hat hellbraune Haare, trägt eine weinrote Weste, graue Hosen und manchmal ozeanblaue Handschuhe. In der Episode Wähl oder stirb trägt er unter seiner Weste ein grünes T-Shirt mit einem Kuhkopf auf der Vorderseite. Er wird auch das "zweitfettest Kind nach Cartman" genannt, obwohl er dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen nicht dicker als die anderen Charaktere ist. Er hat eine nasale Stimme, die ähnlich wie die von Craig jedoch etwas höher ist. In der Episode Kampf um Quoten gibt es das Gerücht, dass er nur einen Hoden hat, was aber nie bestätigt wird. Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren 'Craig Tucker' Clyde scheint mit Craig gut klarzukommen. Manchmal führt er sogar Craig's Gang an, obwohl Craig der bestimmte Anführer ist. Die beiden sind oft nebeneinander zu sehen, was zeigt, dass sie wahrscheinlich gute Freunde sind. Clyde und Craig sind in mehreren Episoden zusammen zu sehen, ob sie nur nebeneinander stehen oder miteinander reden. Zum Beispiel arbeiten sie zusammen in "Crack-Baby Basketball", um Slash für Cartman zu finden, oder in "Der letzte Meheekaner", wo sie mal wieder an Cartman's Seite spielen. Auch in "Elementary School Musical" essen sie nebeneinander, in "Breast Cancer Show Ever" feuern sie Wendy und Cartman während deren Kampf an. Sie haben sich sogar in "Bebe's Brüste bringen Krieg" umarmt, um ihre Freundschaft wieder zu schließen, und in "Lice Capades" ist Craig der jenige, der Clyde sagt, er soll Seife und eine Socke holen, um Kenny damit zu schlagen. Fans sehen sie als genauso gute Freunde wie Stan und Kyle an. Manchmal werden ihre Namen vertauscht, wie gezeigt in "Super Fun Time", da sie ähnliche, nasale Stimmen haben. Dies wurde in "South Park: Der Stab der Wahrheit" nochmal erwähnt. Wenn du mit Craig redest, bestätigt er dass er durch Clyde ersetzt wurde, weil sie ähnlich klingen. Allerdings leugnet er das. In "Stab der Wahrheit" tritt er Clyde's Armee der Dunkelheit als Stellvertreter zu. 'Eric Cartman' Clyde stimmt manchen Ideen Cartmans zu, jedoch nur wenigen. Genauso wie alle anderen ignoriert er ihn in der Folge Cartmans Tod. Allerdings wurde er in der Folge Damien auf Cartmans Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen. 'Kyle Broflovski' Clydes Position zu Kyle ist neutral. In der Folge Die Liste schützt er ihn vor den Anderen, da Kyle am Ende der Liste steht. thumb|130px|Clyde zusammen mit [[Lisa Berger]] 'Lisa Berger' Clyde ist mit Lisa Berger in der Folge Der Hobbit aufgrund ihres mit Photoshop bearbeiteten Fotos zusammen. 'Der Mädchenrat' Die meisten Mädchen mögen ihn da sein Vater ein Schuhgeschäfft mit schönen Schuhen besitzt. Um bei ihm Gratis-Schuhe abzustauben, schummeln sie ihn auf Platz 1 der Liste der schönsten Jungen der Klasse und gehen mit ihm aus (Die Liste). 'Kenny McCormick' Kenny und er scheinen keine Freunde zu sein, aber in der Folge Laustrophobie macht er sich um Kenny Sorgen. Stan Auch er und Clyde sind keine richtigen Freunde, da sie fast nie ein Wort miteinander wechseln. Galerie Ninja.jpg|Clyde als Ninja 640px-GoodTimesWithWeapons02.jpg|Clyde mit seinen besten Freunden Back.jpg|Clyde's Rücken 621px-LiceCapades13.jpg|Clyde, wie er den Vice President Craig wegschnipst in "Lice Capades" 621px-LiceCapades15.jpg|Clyde fühlt sich schuldig, weil er Kenny verprügen lässt Clyde-craig-watching-butters.jpg|Clyde & Craig wie sie Butters beim singen zuschauen Clyde-craig-drink.jpg|Clyde trinkt mit Craig Clyde-craig-watch.jpg|Clyde schaut beim Kampf Cartman gegen Wendy zu in "Breast Cancer Show Ever" Clyde-worries.jpg|Clyde worrying over a beaten up Cartman. Clyde-side.jpg|Sideview of Clyde in class. Clyde-class.jpg|Clyde in class. Clyde-sing.jpg|Clyde singing with the other kids in "Elementary School Musical" Pirate-side-view.jpg|Sideview of Clyde as a pirate. Cry.jpg|Clyde as a pirate crying. Pirate.jpg|Clyde as a pirate. Cafeteria.jpg|Clyde in the cafeteria. Coon-mosquito.jpg|The Coon (Cartman) beating Mosquito (Clyde) up. Untitled-4 copy.jpg|Clyde having his lice checked. Sideway_Clyde.png|Playing basketball with Stan. 1114_clyde-admires-himself.jpg|Clyde admiring himself in "The List". MetrosexualClyde.jpg|Clyde as a metrosexual MysterionRises73.png|Clyde als "Mosquito" SPWG1.jpg|Clyde's debut as an Indian in "Weight Gain 4000" birthday.jpg|Clyde at Stan's 10th birthday party in "You're Getting Old" cafeteria-food.jpg|Clyde after a brainwashed Chef asked to have sex with him raising-hand.jpg|Volunteering in class. clyde-in-butters-bottom-bitch-clyde-donovan-16240936-853-480.jpg|Clyde w/ Token telling the boys about Sally Darson clyde-in-fatbeard-clyde-donovan-16240662-476-356.jpg|Pirate Clyde with pirate Kevin switching the French boat's flag 479315_1277866715127_full.jpg|Clyde flirting with one of the girls in the phone. clyde-in-T-and-P-behind-the-blow-clyde-donovan-19848486-468-347.jpg|Clyde helping in the Earth Day Brainwashing Festival clyde-looking-at-playboy-clyde-donovan-16239257-1024-694.jpg|Looking at playboy 472270_1277146160089_full.jpg|Clyde confused saddew.jpg|Clyde auditioning to be part of Stan's gang. 413 00013.jpg|Clyde narrating the play in "Helen Keller! The Musical" ClydeDonovan1601.jpg|Clyde as seen in "Reverse Cowgirl". RverseCowgirl00056.png|Clyde flipping off the toilet in spite of his late mother. clyde1603.png|Clyde in the memeing class in "Faith Hilling". Clyde sp.png|Clyde in "Butterballs" Clyde Cut mb.png en:Clyde Donovan es:Clyde Donovan it:Clyde Donovan nl:Clyde Donovan pl:Clyde Donovan ru:Клайд Донован zh:克莱德·多诺万 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Nebenfigur Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:South Park Grundschule Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Junge Kategorie:South Park